The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to electrical switches for vehicles, and more particularly to an electrical horn switch for a steering wheel assembly, particularly a steering wheel assembly having an airbag.
Steering wheel/driver airbag assemblies for horn activation typically include a low current switch, which is activated when a vehicle operator presses on the driver airbag. Switches for low current applications, such as these electrical horn switches, have problems with the contacts of the switches becoming corroded. For example, in wheel/driver airbag assemblies, the contacts of conventional horn switches are exposed to the environment and subject to contamination from corrosions and foreign substances that enter into the wheel/driver airbag assemblies. The corrosion can lead to loss of electrical continuity, which may be permanent or intermittent. In vehicle applications, the loss of electrical continuity results in a loss of horn capabilities in the vehicle, which is undesirable and can be dangerous.